


Bunk Out

by Solunadawn



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Odd and Kiwi mentioned, Strip Tease, Ulrich is a tease when he stops being shy, Yumi is flustered, no actual birds and bees, tease, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi have to sleep in the same dormroom again. This time, Yumi's in her own body.





	Bunk Out

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting!  
> If this work looks different than the first time you saw it it's because I reviewed and edited it a little.

Foamy. Creaky. Of course it was. It was one of the dorm beds after all. Whether it was Odd’s or not didn’t change a thing.

Yes, Yumi was in Odd’s dorm bed tonight but Odd himself wasn’t and wouldn’t be till tomorrow. The situation was that there was rumblings by the staff about dog barking late at night. The rumors were true, Kiwi couldn’t shut his trap for five seconds in Odd and Ulrich’s dorm as of late. Well, at night anyways. When morning comes he’s as quiet as can be. It was little over a week ago that this started and Odd desperately tried to find a way to calm his barking canine. It got so bad Ulrich actually picked Kiwi up and stormed off with him outside while still wearing his pajamas. He was just about ready to leave him there when Odd tried to stop him. That’s when both noticed when Kiwi left the dorm...he stopped barking.

It was then that Odd got the idea to have Yumi take Odd’s place and Odd take Yumi’s place with Kiwi, just for the night till they figure out what’s wrong with the poor dog.

It felt weird being here, not just because it’s Odd’s bed… but because he’s here. Ulrich Stern. This is his room too, and he has to sleep here with Yumi. Something about that made her feel...nervous. She didn’t know why. She was sure that she wasn’t the only one however, as Ulrich was notably less talkative than usual and seemed somewhat tense.

This awkward atmosphere continued to bedtime as well. While Yumi did have a set of pajamas she brought to change into, she wasn’t sure she wanted to change in front of…

She covered her head with Odd’s blanket in a pathetic attempt to hide herself from possibly being looked at, dog smell be damned. Ulrich could be heard walking toward the end of his room, his wardrobe opening. Yumi tensed. Was he actually going to dress himself with her in the room?! The shutting wardrobe snapped her focus back to what was happening outside of the blanket. She heard the soft “fwap” of a set of clothes hitting his bed and for a moment the room was silent, the only thing she could hear was the faint sound of Ulrich breathing and the sound of her own.

That moment of silence felt like the most slowest stretch of time in the world. Yumi could feel her anxiety bubbling as she desperately wanted to know why it was so quiet yet stubbornly forcing herself to stay hidden, not wanting to risk seeing something that would make everything awkward. She eagerly awaited that moment to pass. Yumi was not even aware she was gripping the blanket tightly.

Finally she heard the pulling of fabric with the sounds of flopping from what she guessed were his socks and she let out a quiet sigh of relief. She didn’t even know what she was expecting during that silence, for Ulrich to ask why she wasn’t changing? Yeah, right. He’s not that crazy or dense. She probably would want to change eventually, maybe when Ulrich was out cold. She heard a heavier flop, must’ve been his jacket. What time was it anyways? Her phone was in her bag. Great. Wait, wasn’t there a digital clock on the desk? if she could just lift the blanket just right to obscure viewing Ulrich and check--

She saw him lifting his shirt, showing his defined frame as his calm yet serious eyes were focused on his hands as they pulled upward moving the cloth over his head. His torso was bare, and she could see the shape of every one of his muscles. Yumi was frozen in place, in awe of his body and the calmness of his face as it was colored by the lamp light. Ulrich reached over to his right pocket to remove his phone from his cargo pants but froze upon catching Yumi looking at him with fascination. There was another brief silence and Yumi could feel herself getting warmer with embarrassment. Ulrich’s face was coloring but what he did in response was the last thing she expected him to do.

“...Like what you see, Yumi?”, He spoke softly with a playful, knowing smirk.

Her face felt hot hearing those words as her eyes went wide. Yes, she did, but she didn’t want to say that out loud! She didn’t even plan to look! She sat up and huddled in Odd’s covers more, very flustered. Ulrich though, didn’t seem to be bothered by this like she thought he would. He made a show of pulling his phone out with his finger and thumb, standing up out of his lean and tossing it on his bed. His eyes fixated on her while doing that the whole time with that same smirk. Eyes she couldn’t look away from. Eyes that stirred something crazy in her.

“You know...I could give you a show...if you’d like…”, Ulrich said in the same seductive tone as he had his hands on the band of his pants, thumbs tucked underneath its fabric as he displayed his chest with a lazy confidence.

Yumi’s throat went dry and her eyes went wide seeing him like that and knowing what he was implying by “show” made her blood rush like mad. However she didn’t hide herself. She didn’t think of trying to. She didn’t even think to voice an objection. Yumi was completely absorbed by one feeling. The feeling of anticipation. Something Ulrich caught on to quick, and grinned with delight.

He slowly spun around before walking casually to his bed, standing in front of it and unbuttoning his pants with a loud deliberate pop. Yumi could hear the unzipping of his pants as Ulrich slowly moved his hand down. He then dropped his pants to the ground before moving his right leg out of its grasp, planting his foot back on the floor and swiftly using his left leg to pick up the rest of his garment with his foot before swinging it off of his leg with a kick. Ulrich used the kick to turn around, using the ball of his right foot to balance himself as he used the momentum of his left leg’s mild back swing to face himself toward Yumi. He relaxed his arms enough to get his hands to the farthest length of his robust thighs he could touch without leaning forward and slid his hands up them sensually, leading Yumi’s gaze with them as he slid them up and forward under his naval before moving over it up his toned chest as he took in a breath, closing his eyes. Ulrich slid his hands around to the back of his neck, running his fingers through his brunette hair on the back of his head. Ulrich leaned his head back looking like he was enjoying the sensation before exhaling while opening his eyes to meet hers with a dangerously enticing grin. 

Yumi didn’t even know she was holding in a breath till she released it the same time he did. Her posture was in a different position than when Ulrich had started. She was leaning forward towards him as she was on her knees, her hands propping up her body against Odd’s bed. She didn’t even realize she wasn’t mostly covered by the blanket anymore.

Ulrich walked over to her and sat down, propping his back against the side of Odd’s bed as he rested his arms against the edge of it, laying his head back as he looked up at Yumi. His body on close display as his eyes were looking up at hers. Ulrich’s chocolate colored bangs hanging off of the side of his head. The length of Ulrich’s fit arms draped lazily across his roommate's bed, his pecs expanding and contracting with each quiet breath he look. She could see every detail in the eyes on his smiling face.

“You know….it's okay to do more than look…”, Ulrich quietly said in a tempting voice. He moved his right hand over to her, its palm open in a quiet invitation.

Yumi’s heart felt like it was going a mile a minute hearing those words. She could feel his gaze and it made her feel exposed, despite the one being practically bare was him. She bit her lip nervously, but regardless of her anxiety she moved her hand over to his. Ulrich reached his hand to hers, touching the tips of his fingers up the back of her hand to her wrist. He encircled his fingers around the shape of her palm as Ulrich gently brought Yumi’s hand to the side of his face. Ulrich guided her hand from his cheek down his face slowly to the side of his neck. Yumi felt how smooth and warm his skin was, his heart must’ve been beating as fast as hers which gave her more confidence. She leaned toward him some more, her head nearly up over his as she slid her fingers down from his neck, over his collarbone and between his pectorals. Ulrich let out a gasp as she slid her hand from his neck to his chest. Yumi could feel that her breath was more heated as it escaped her lips, her gaze hungry. She traced the definition of his right pec muscle with her nails gently and pressed a bit firmer when she got to the outer side of his right pec, making a pleasurable scratch against Ulrich’s skin.

“Aa..hh...eager for me aren’t you…?”, Ulrich said with a lusty yet teasing gaze.

“You...know the answer to that…”, Yumi said, mildly annoyed. He just wanted to hear her admit it.

“I’ve made you wait haven’t I? Don’t worry…”, He gently moved her hand, turned, and stood up as she sat back. Ulrich climbed onto the bed and over Yumi as she bent back into a lay out of nervous excitement. He used that opportunity to prop open her legs and lean between them, looking at her with those body craving eyes.

“...I’ll take you now…”, He whispered to her with a sultry tone.

“A-Ah…”, Yumi yelped out in surprise. Ulrich leaned his head in close to hers, his warm breath caressing her face. She tilted her head up to meet his and…

Woke up. In her bed. In her house. She sat up in surprise and looked at her phone’s clock. It was only 6 A.M.

There was no barking rumors. There was no Kiwi problem. There was no plan made by Odd. (That plan had some holes in it anyways.) There was no night over at the dorm. That was all fake.

It was just a dream. It was just a very, very wet dream. A very, very wet dream with Ulrich. A very, very wet dream with her friend, her crush. The boy she wanted to be with.

“Yumi! Come on get up! Breakfast is almost ready!”, Yumi heard her little brother shout from downstairs.

Yumi’s face grew red and she could barely contain her freak out as she ruffled up her hair in a flustered fury as she let out an elongated groan of irritation. Maybe she could fake being sick, she really didn’t want to see Ulrich today after something like THAT.

This just wasn’t her day.


End file.
